Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.
Category:Films | directed by = Gordon Flemyng | written by = Milton Subotsky | produced by = Max J. Rosenberg; Milton Subotsky; Joe Vegoda | music by = Bill McGuffie | cinematography = John Wilcox | edited by = Ann Chegwidden | distributed by = AARU Productions Amicus Productions | release date(s) = August 5th, 1966 | mpaa rating = | running time = 84 min. | country = | language = English | budget = £286,000 IMDB; Daleks - Invasion of Earth 2150 A.D. (1966); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = Dr. Who and the Daleks | followed by = }} Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. is a British science fiction film employing elements of adventure fantasy with time travel. It is the second of such films and follows Dr. Who and the Daleks, which was released in 1965. both films are based on the popular BBC television eries Doctor Who, which was created by Sydney Newman. The movie was directed by Gordon Flemyng with a script written by Milton Subotsky. It was produced by Subotsky and Max J. Rosenberg of Amicus Productions as well as AARU Productions. It premiered in the United Kingdom on August 5th, 1966. The film stars Peter Cushing in the role of the time-traveling Earth scientist Doctor Who. Plot Cast Appearances * Brockley * Conway * Craddock * David * Doctor Who * Dortmun * Louise * Susan * Thompson * Tom Campbell * Wells * Wyler * England * London * Bedfordshire * Watford * Robots * Robomen * Space ship * TARDIS * Time machine * Daleks * Freedom fighter * Police constable * Thief * 2150 * 22nd century * Alien invasion * Electromagnetism * Extraterrestrial * Time travel Notes * This film is alternatively titled Dr. Who: Daleks Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., which redirects to this page. * Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (1966), and Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (1966) also redirect to this page. * This movie was filmed in 84' Techniscope. It was shot at Shepperton Studios in Surrey, England. * This film loosely adapts "The Dalek Invasion of Earth" storyline, which ran through episodes 4-9 of season two of the original Doctor Who series in 1964. Those episodes featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor. * The Daleks were created by regular series writer Terry Nation. They first appeared in the season one episode "The Dead Planet" in 1963. * One of the biggest differences between the film version of Doctor Who and the one seen on the television series is that Cushing's Doctor is an eccentric human Earth scientist. The Doctor from the TV series is an alien from the planet Gallifrey, who possesses two hearts, and can regenerate into a new physical form upon suffering a fatal injury. Fun Facts * Other than the Dalek operators, Peter Cushing and Roberta Tovey are the only cast members to appear in both films. * Actor Bernard Cribbins would return to the Doctor Who franchise many years later in the role of Wilfred Mott - ally and companion to the Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant. Recommendations * Dr. Who and the Daleks See also * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. images * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. characters External Links * * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. at Wikipedia * * * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Amicus Productions Category:AARU Productions Category:1960s/Films Category:1966/Films Category:August, 1966/Films Category:Based on a TV series Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:D/Films